


День художника

by Anatta707



Category: Chandragupta Maurya (TV 2018)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatta707/pseuds/Anatta707
Summary: Дурдхара приходит в покои брата и застаёт Дхана Нанда за рисованием. Только на полотне она видит отнюдь не цветы, а нечто куда более интересное.В фанфике имеется отсылка к эпизоду из 102 серии, когда Дхана Нанд, пребывая в сильном раздражении, заливает краской один из рисунков Дурдхары, требуя «не рисовать увядшие цветы».





	День художника

Солнце проникало сквозь окна опочивальни, освещая фигуру царя, вдохновенно украшавшего аккуратными мазками натянутую на деревянный подрамник хлопковую ткань, покрытую смесью извести, толченого семени тамаринда и смолы. Разведённые в воде порошки кошенили, шафрана, куркумы и индигоферы поблёскивали в крохотных золотых чашечках, расположенных на круглом столе. В эти яркие краски царь время от времени окунал тонкую кисть, чтобы добавить новую деталь к рождающемуся произведению искусства.

— О Махадэв… И этот человек запрещает мне рисовать цветы! — всплеснув руками, воскликнула Дурдхара, бесшумно подкравшись сзади.

Дхана Нанд вздрогнул и едва не выронил на пол длинное перо павлина, служившее ему кистью.

— Сестра, ты напугала меня, — мягко укорил принцессу царь, собираясь вернуться к прерванному процессу. — Никогда больше не появляйся столь внезапно.

И тут он осознал, что Дурдхара увидела, чем он занят. Покраснев, Дхана Нанд торопливо завесил куском шёлка рисунок.

— Прости, тебе рано смотреть на такое.

— Как раз самое время, — капризно надула губки сестра. — Думаешь, я ничего о жизни не знаю? Ко мне уже Бхадрасал и Ракшас сватались. Много чего показывали, пытаясь заинтересовать.

Дхана Нанд вскочил на ноги, лицо его перекосилось от гнева:

— Что именно эти два низких подлеца показали моей сестре?!

— Успокойся, брат, — с улыбкой ответила Дурдхара. — Всего лишь то, что ты сам сейчас рисовал…

— Да как они посмели!!! Казню мерзавцев!

— Они это сделали по моей просьбе. Я ничего руками не трогала, клянусь памятью матушки. Просто посмотрела.

Дхана Нанд застыл с приоткрытым ртом, являя собой весьма любопытное зрелище.

— Значит, ты попросила Бхадрасала и Ракшаса показать тебе их ТАЙНУЮ МУЖСКУЮ СИЛУ?

— Почему тайную? Очень даже явную. И потом: раз они всё равно свататься пришли, я должна была увидеть, чем каждый сможет порадовать меня после свадьбы. Это ведь правильно. Выходить замуж вслепую — удел простолюдинок, а я принцесса. Мне надо знать, что конкретно будущий муж способен предложить, кроме своей преданности и любви. И, знаешь, если честно, оба меня не впечатлили. Ракшас ещё ничего, а Бхадрасал безнадёжен, — Дурдхара закатила глаза, пока брат с ужасом взирал на неё. — Слушай, отдай меня за Селевка. Он хоть и грек, но мужик что надо! Я видела, когда он с тобой в купальне в прошлом году в нападение военного флота на Персию играл. Вот там действительно СИЛА, не то что у остальных пятнадцати принцев.

— Погоди… Ты видела СИЛУ всех принцев Бхараты?! — прохрипел царь, хватаясь за сердце.

— Само собой. Сравнить же надо. Ты тоже, когда алмазы для трона выбирал, много камней сравнивал.

— Когда ты успела?! — загремел Дхана Нанд. — Я считал тебя невинной, а ты!

— Так я по-прежнему невинна. Меня никто и пальцем не тронул. Что же касается того, когда успела… Ты сам всех приглашал сюда время от времени, в купальню царскую водил, чтобы похвастаться, сколько у тебя там золота, изумрудов и рубинов понатыкано. А я, благодаря тебе, успела составить представление о состоятельности женихов. Ведь я же знала, что однажды ты поднимешь вопрос о замужестве. Вот и собирала сведения сама, не доверяя чужим впечатлениям. А то знаю я вас… Из мужской солидарности или ради благополучия Магадхи вы можете лгать почище служанок, когда те вечерами разводят свои сплетни на кухне. Кстати, Шипра мне иногда такие небылицы пересказывала про первую брачную ночь, я от волнения уснуть не могла.

Дхана Нанд начал задыхаться, будто ему передавили горло невидимой рукой. Дурдхара торопливо подала брату прохладной воды с каплей лавандового масла, чтобы он успокоился.

— Да ладно, не переживай. Мне уже, слава Махадэву, семнадцать скоро стукнет. Убери завесу, дай полюбоваться, — и она решительно потянула за край шёлка, стягивая его с картины.

Её взору снова предстал прекрасный смуглый юноша с длинными чёрными локонами ниже плеч, соблазнительно улыбавшийся с полотна. Полулёжа на боку, опираясь на локоть, согнув одну ногу в колене, он бесстыдно позволял любоваться своим гибким обнажённым телом, не прикрытым даже лоскутом ткани. Изображая глаза юноши, Дхана Нанд зачем-то добавил туда немного синевы вместо природного тёмно-карего оттенка, и взгляд парня казался теперь загадочным и совсем не похожим на тот, который Дурдхара привыкла видеть.

— Ты его нарисовал лучше, чем он есть, — вынесла свой вердикт принцесса. — Полагаю, что и здесь, — она указала пальцем на особенно тщательно выписанную область меж бёдер юноши, поражавшую своей детализацией, — ты сильно преувеличил.

Дхана Нанд нервно глотнул лавандовую воду и попытался отвлечь Дурдхару от опасной темы.

— Пойдём лучше прогуляемся по саду, — внезапно предложил он, — погода стоит отменная.

— Ну, нет, — лукаво прищурилась Дурдхара, — я теперь очень хочу узнать, насколько брат приукрасил прелести моего сбежавшего из дворца телохранителя.

— Можно подумать, ты не видела, — горестно вздохнул Дхана Нанд. — Всех видела, значит, и его… тоже.

— А вот и нет! — с лёгкой досадой воскликнула Дурдхара. — Он вечно как не от мира сего… Вместо купальни ходил в водопад, а там вокруг такие брызги летят — ничего не разглядишь, а подходить к краю вплотную я боялась. Такая высота — убиться можно насмерть. Чокнутый, безумный, ненормальный раб!

— А мне следить за рабами некогда, поэтому я бы ничего не увидел, даже если бы он ходил в купальню, — ещё печальнее вздохнул Дхана Нанд, усаживаясь на сиденье напротив почти законченной картины, подпирая щёку рукой и устремляя тоскливый взор на нарисованного юношу. — Теперь и не узнаю никогда. Остаётся полагаться только на своё воображение.

— Но ты же отдал приказ поймать его. Не сомневайся, Дахак и Нишумбха его найдут.

— Они могут убить его, если он будет сопротивляться, несмотря на то, что я просил привезти Чандру живым. Но, сама понимаешь, риск есть всегда. Хуже того, если его сюда привезут, сохранить жизнь я ему уже не смогу, поэтому для меня даже лучше, чтобы его никогда не нашли.

— Но почему, брат?! — удивилась Дурдхара. — Почему не в твоей воле спасти его? Ты же царь!

— Этот глупец сам сделал всё, чтобы заработать смертный приговор… Если до сих пор я растягивал на дыбе и рубил головы всем, кто шёл против меня, то с какой стати мне щадить преступника, покушавшегося и на мой трон, и на мою жизнь? — царь уныло посмотрел на портрет юноши. — Подданные такого не поймут. Слабый царь, щадящий врагов, никому не нужен. Я в ловушке. Кроме того, как я его оставлю себе, если тебе он тоже нравится?

Дурдхара усмехнулась.

— Мне нравятся редкие цветы, запомни, потому я только цветы и рисовала, хоть тебя это злило, и ты их заливал кошенилью. А вот тебе нужен Чандрагупта, а не лотосы с лилиями! Так за чем дело стало? С каких пор тебя беспокоит, что о твоих решениях подумают подданные? Привези его, закуй в цепи и рисуй хоть с утра до ночи напролёт! Будет у тебя личный натурщик, наказанный за свои преступления… вечным лишением свободы в твоих покоях.

— Да какой из него натурщик? Он меня ненавидит, — окончательно пал духом царь.

— Ага, ненавидит, — снова хмыкнула принцесса. — То-то по ночам я часто слышала, проходя мимо его опочивальни: «О да, Дхана… Глубже… Ещё!» — и она весьма похоже изобразила предоргазменные юношеские стоны.

— Что?! — Дхана Нанд вскочил с места, в глазах его затеплилась надежда.

— Я даже немного завидовала, — Дурдхара с улыбкой прошлась по опочивальне, — ведь принцессам такое кричать нельзя ни во сне, ни наяву, иначе их сочтут развратными. Хоть разорвись от желаний, приходится молча терпеть и ждать свадьбы, в то время как мужчинам можно всё! Но я тогда радовалась за тебя, поскольку была уверена, что у вас с ним всё складывается как нельзя лучше. Ну, пока он не притащил сюда этих скорбных разумом пиппаливанцев вместе с Чанакьей и Мурой. В тот день я осознала: ты сам создал себе проблемы, даря Чандрагупте не то, что ему на самом деле было нужно. Вот и довёл его до бунта.

— Это правда? Ты не выдумала?! — оживился Дхана Нанд.

— Нет, не выдумала. Но я не понимаю, чего ты время тянул? — развела руками Дурдхара. — Парню восемнадцать почти. Это разве дело — так его мучить?

— А ведь он мне не так давно тело и сердце предлагал! — неожиданно вспомнил царь. — Как раз незадолго до нападения Чанакьи на Паталипутру. Но я подумал, Чандра сказал это символически или в шутку.

— Символически и в шутку такое не предлагают, — язвительно вымолвила принцесса. — В опочивальню его тащить надо было, а не портреты тайком рисовать! Тоже мне, художник…

— И мечом он мне лишь руку поцарапал, — продолжал вспоминать Дхана Нанд. — А ногу… Да Махадэв с ней, почти зажила. Но за украденные у фермеров манго я его всё-таки выпорю! — добавил он яростно. — Заслужил!

Дурдхара с сочувствием смотрела на брата, мечущегося между любовью, гневом, отчаянием и надеждой.

— Короче, отправляйся в Параспуру, — вздохнув, посоветовала сестра. — Сам ведь давно догадался, что он там. И, знаешь, хоть Мартанд тюфяк тюфяком, но чем бхут не шутит. Они же ровесники, им проще между собой договориться. И у обоих наверняка горят… муладхара со свадхистаной. Вот возьмёт и уведёт Мартанд у тебя из-под носа твоего пылкого неудовлетворённого заговорщика!

— Уже не уведёт! Дурдхара, ты чудо! — расцеловав сестру в обе щёки, Дхана Нанд выскочил из покоев, крича на ходу на весь дворец. — Коня мне, живо!!!

— Куда вы, Величайший? — послышался из бокового коридора низкий голос Ракшаса. — Я с вами.

— Нет. Сегодня я еду один!

— Но куда вы собрались?

— За моим единственным натурщиком. Мне надо срочно закончить портрет.

— А? — не понял Ракшас.

— Забудь, Картикея, это мои трудности… Не в службу, а в дружбу: пока я в отъезде, напиши от моего имени послание Селевку. Пусть приезжает. Мы с ним в прошлый раз не доиграли в военный флот Персии. И да, напомни, что он мне десять тысяч золотых монет проиграл. Пусть тащит долг, а то нападу на Таксилу.

Смеясь, Дхана Нанд исчез за поворотом коридора. Ракшас, недоумевая, смотрел ему вслед, бормоча под нос:

— И всё-таки, о каком натурщике речь? Что за портрет? И почему он не сказал ни слова про поиски проклятого Чанакьи? Ничего не понимаю.

Покачав головой, первый советник отправился сочинять послание Селевку.


End file.
